Mortal Kombat Vs Power Stone
by Hiltoph
Summary: Mortal Kombat Characters Kill Powerstone characters. If you read, you must review or I will stop adding chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Warning  
This Story is Extremely Random  
  
Hiltoph: Umm. Hi. If you didn't know already, this chapter is mainly a paragraph involving the background for my story. What it is basically about is characters from Mortal Kombat are bored of killing each other. So they decide to go to Capcomia, home to Capcom games, and kill them. Then Power Stone characters defend Capcomia in one on one fights. There may be Devil May Cry appearances if my friend Zero Th will tell me information on the game. Yet I need you two to help with this story. Summit reviews to me about who should die and who should kill them. I could also use some information about other Capcom games. If no one tells me stuff of what I need, then I will shut down this story. That is your warning.  
  
Hiltoph (the character): Well what do we have here. It looks like a typical mediocre story that no one will ever read. Why does Hiltoph always do this to himself. He knows much more Sega games than Capcom so that will probably be changed. Also, this had better have me in it.  
  
Hiltoph (the author): Hey why the hell are you here, your supposed to be mourning for your lost brother in Hiltoph the Rouge.  
  
Hiltoph (the character) I'm bored because Zero hasn't bothered in writing a new chapter. Guess you have to move your own fat ass, Hiltoph.  
  
Hiltoph (the author) Why you little. (starts to strangle Hiltoph Homer Simpson style)  
  
The End of First Chapter 


	2. SubZero's surprize

Chapter One  
  
Hiltoph (The Author): Sorry Guys sorry if you don't get the story but by the end you will. I promise it will get better, but ease off the flamers. All I wanted was to give a brief explanation and how I wanted this story to be interactive. Now it will begin.  
  
Narrator: We walk into a great palace. We assume it is Quan Chi's. Inside we find Quan Chi, Reptile, Sub-Zero, Frost, Kano and Jax. They are all battling each other. Quan Chi is battling Sub-Zero, Frost is battling Reptile, and Kano is battling Jax.  
  
Quan Chi: Give up old man, you have no chance of beating me.  
  
Sub-Zero: NEVER!  
  
(Sub-Zero takes out his Kori Sword and sticks it right in Quan Chi's stomach. He then pummels Quan Chi with a high punch, high punch, low punch, high kick combo. Blood is every were, but Quan Chi blocks what Sub-Zero thought would be the last punch he ever gave the evil Sorcerer.  
  
Quan Chi: I have all ready told you fool, without your knowing, Shang Tsung brought back the Dragon Army and gave me amazing power.  
  
Sub-Zero: What this can't be!  
  
Quan Chi: Yes, it can be. As well as me, everyone you think is evil is ultra powerful. It, was a waste of time bringing allies with you to stop whatever you thought we were doing. But don't you think that I will kill you. You might stop us. We will go to another realm and kill innocent people.  
  
(Quan Chi punches Sub-Zero in the stomach, doubling him over. Sub Zero is knocked out.)  
  
Quan Chi: Now what am I supposed to do again? Oh yes, fatality!  
  
(Quan Chi jumps up on Sub-Zero. Then he pulls his neck upward, taking out 2 broadswords, chopping his neck clean off with tons of blood pouring out.)  
  
Quan Chi: I changed my fatality sine last we met. I found it kind of lame. Come Kano and Reptile, we have to meet up with Shang Tsung.  
  
(Kano and Reptile run off following Quan Chi.)  
  
Kano: Where are we going again, where is this realm, taking us.  
  
Quan Chi: To Segonia. I went there once. All I saw there was monkeys rolling around in hamster balls, collection bananas.  
  
Reptile: Sounds like fun, may I run around in a hamster ball, when we are there?  
  
Kano: (Chops of an inch of Reptiles tail.) Shut up! But really, Quan Chi, don't you think there are more creatures there than that.  
  
Quan Chi: I don't know, but know more talking till we get to Shang Tsung.  
  
Frost: OH NO! Look what happened to my master! Jax, we must run to Raiden. Maybe he can help.  
  
Jax: Right On!  
  
Hiltoph (the author) Well hope you thought that chapter was good. Please stop giving me hate mail now. The next chapter will introduce the Power Stone side of the conflict. That means that soon I need to know who will fight who and who will die. And it is all up to you! 


End file.
